


A fool is just a fool

by Dark_Ithil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ithil/pseuds/Dark_Ithil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur pulls a prank on Bombur (and so what if it was childish?) and when he thinks he can get away with it, he meets Fili and Kili, who are far from not being up to mischief themselves. As Bofur and Fili hide from possible retribution, something altogether different happens. </p><p>Written as a fill for Hobbit Kink Meme <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23064788#t23064788">prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fool is just a fool

Bofur sniggered as he crept quietly along the tunnels of Erebor, inched as stealthily as he could further away from the kitchens. Well, Bombur would definitely not be pleased, but it was all in good humor, nothing bad in a bit of fun, aye? So he mixed ingredients in a new cake his brother was making, maybe added a bit of sugar. Everyone liked there cakes sweet, didn't they? And if they didn't – even better, because more cake would be left for Bofur to enjoy. Practically a foolproof plan! Well, maybe he left a silly scribble on the topping of the cake as well, but if Bombur didn't like it he could change it easily, couldn't he? His brother was a marvelous chef after all. The dwarf swallowed a cheerful cackle as he rounded another corner.

"Oof," two bodies collided at high speed with him.

"Damn it!"

"Shhh, not so loud!"

The following confusion was in the dark, for the hat had slid over Bofur's eyes in that moment of impact. As he put it away, the toymaker saw two figures of dwarves helping each other up.

"Fili? Kili? What are you doing here?" And after his brain caught up with the situation, he added quickly, "Your Royal Highnesses."

Fili frowned, "Bofur, how many times should we ask you not to call us so formally? We are friends af..."

However, Kili started to move again, "There's no time for that. Come on!" and dragged his brother and Bofur with him.

A few blurred crossroads later Bofur realized they were heading _towards_ the kitchens were he wished not to set his foot anytime soon. He stopped.

"Well, tell me now, lads, why are you running away? What have you done?"

Kili pulled on an innocent expression so quickly that it startled the other dwarf, "Nothing!" Big round eyes stared at him, honesty was oozing in huge quantities from the younger prince, mesmerizing, almost enough to drown any opposition. By Durin's beard, the lad must have practiced such a look often, Bofur was impressed. Yet _no way_ he was going to believe it.

Fili just snorted, "To tell you the truth we just had a visit to Balin's study. And it's a complete mess. Papers are skittered everywhere, and the raccoon..."

"The raccoon?" Bofur blinked. "What raccoon?"

"The raccoon we almost certainly had absolutely nothing to do with," Kili emphasized. His eyes were desperate and were saying "Believe me, now!" but the older dwarf was beginning to get the whole picture.

Bofur started to laugh. The princes looked sheepishly at each other. Yet an echo of distant voices interrupted that discussion; the duo exchanged an almost panicked expression.

"Let's split up?" Kili suggested.

"Good idea," Fili confirmed, grabbed Bofur by the hand and started to drag him to a passage leading to lower levels of the Mountain.

The toymaker was so startled by this change of events that he missed a wink Kili sent his brother just before turning and quickly heading in the other direction. He might not have missed Fili's face getting more flushed, but they were running now and it was natural for dwarves to turn slightly red while running, no?

They scurried the steps, a few corners; at another crossroad Fili was about to head down, but Bofur grabbed him and said, "No, not there!"

"Why?"

"The kitchens are that way."

"So?"

"Let's just say, Bombur might not be too happy with me right now," Bofur explained doggedly and dragged the prince further away.

They reached a relatively small and deserted hall after a few more minutes of running. Running that would have been faster if the dwarves would not stumble, bobble and bump into each other each crossing point was passed – then they would flounder about and argue which way to take and giggle when they pointed at the opposite directions, because honestly it was just a bit ridiculous. There was a chamber for tools and materials. It had a door, and the duo rushed in and closed it behind them. Fili leaned against the door as Bofur placed both hands at his thighs and was trying to catch his breath.

They looked at each other.

"So, Bombur is not happy with you? Why?" Fili inquired.

Bofur twiddled with his hat, how had the princes phrased it earlier? "I just visited the kitchen and it was a mess... And I have absolutely nothing to do with the cake that has too much sugar in it! And a phrase that – poof! – magically appeared on the topping of the cake."

Fili busted out laughing, "What? Bofur, you messed up with your brother's recipes?"

The other dwarf tried to look innocent. He blinked a few times and vaguely thought it made him look more foolish than anything else, but Fili's presence always affected him and made him incapable of thinking, so nothing was new.

"Well, it's the day's tradition! You have to cheer everyone up today! Or they'd toil forever and forget their own names." The toymaker cleared his throat and looked down, unable to meet the prince's gaze, "Anyway, what were you two up to?"

It was Fili's turn to clear his throat, "Ah, you see... Well, it _is_ traditional. We thought Balin and uncle were so stressed lately, and decided to distract them from the problems of the Kingdom."

"By setting a raccoon against Balin's papers?"

The prince just nodded. Bofur couldn't believe it, the two crazy daredevils, "Thorin will know it's you, you now that?"

"Ah, we thought of that, of course. That is why Kili and I fabricated an alibi – we are arranging some matter at the Lake-town today. So we must not be seen until nightfall. Gimli will cover for us."

"So no one saw you enter and leave Balin's study?"

"Nope, the only witness was the raccoon."

"Are you sure it won't rat you out?" Bofur was unable to help himself, it was a minor – or major – character flaw of his to speak whatever comes to mind, and to make silly jokes whenever possible. And since Fili was standing there and being just that pretty, the jokes were not as witty as the toymaker would have liked.

But the prince smiled brightly, "Hopefully not, it's a raccoon and not a rat after all. And what about your escapade?"

"Well, my only witness was my hat. It's been with me for years, so I'm pretty sure it's on my side... And neither it's a rat."

They shared a chuckle at that. It turned into laughter, and soon both of them were loudly guffawing. It was so ridiculous, such childish behavior. And yet not much time had passed since blood was spilled on the slopes of Erebor, too much blood. The horrors of battles were not forgotten, and maybe, just maybe everyone needed a respite from toiling, from nightmares, just a little piece of childish fun to breathe easier, lighter and to find strength to continue living. Thus the two dwarves were laughing so hard they were clutching their chests because it hurt.

As the laughter turned to snickers and died away, Fili was watching him, still smiling but looking so intensely that Bofur's heart started to beat rapidly, so fast that he wondered how the halls of Erebor were not shaking. _Don't look back, you fool_ , he was telling himself, _look somewhere else, anywhere, otherwise he'll_ know! _Oh, Mahal, he'll figure it out!_

Fili swallowed, "Bofur," he licked his lips, "may I kiss you?"

"NO!" he was shouting before he had time to think, "I mean... it would not be a good idea..."

The prince was looking at the floor now, "Sorry. Please forget I asked it." He opened the door and stepped out without saying another word.

Bofur sat in the stock room for a long time, trying to convince himself he made the right decision – he was in love with Fili but there was just _no way_ the prince loved him back. And any brief and once-in-a-lifetime scraps of anything of Fili, of his attention would only hurt more once they ended. Because surely Fili was looking for someone to fool around for a bit, and Bofur was a fool but his heart ached for more.

 

Kili banged open the door to Bofur's room later that night and grabbed the other dwarf by the collar of his shirt, "What have you done?!"

"What?"

"To Fili!" Kili was shaking him now. "What did you say to him?"

"I..." the toymaker tried to think, "nothing, I did not do anything!"

Really, he hadn't touched a hair on Fili's head (much to Bofur's disappointment), so his brother should not worry something _unbecoming_ had happened to the Crown Prince.

Yet Kili was still looking murderous, "Nothing, you..." he let go. "You! Why haven't you done anything? I saw _how_ you always look at Fili! I remember you sitting by his bedside when he was recovering after the battle of Erebor. And now you... Did you reject him?"

Bofur spluttered, "No! I did not mean to..."

"Did not mean to?! Then why is my brother sitting in a tavern and drinking his way into oblivion?"

The other dwarf considered this information, "I don't... In a tavern? Where?"

"On the outskirts of Dale. Go get him. Now. And make everything better, or I swear!"

 

The walk to the tavern Kili specified took a while, just enough time for Bofur to figure out he had done the stupidest mistake of his life today. So what if Fili only wanted a kiss or two and nothing more? It was still a rejection, and Bofur had performed it in the lousiest way possible! He could have explained that he was in that stage of his life that one-time romantic occurrences were not welcomed, instead Bofur was so focused on his own misery, on the solid fortress of a thought that Fili was unattainable forever, that he might have hurt the prince by his moronic answer. That was inexcusable. Bofur cursed himself yet again, why was he such a fool?

Fili was sitting by his lonesome, not counting the company of various empty mugs of ale. There was one yet not empty in his arms and he cheered Bofur as he saw him.

"Me dear friend, wha' brings ya hear 'tis lovely evening?" the prince slurred a bit as he spoke and gave a decidedly bitter smile. Bofur cursed his own brains and his decisions, and how could he have been even remotely responsible for that sad look on Fili's face? He sat beside the younger dwarf and tried to talk as kindly and gently as he could.

"Hello, my prince. I've come to take you home."

"Don' call me that. I hate when you call me prince or... or your highness or whatever," he inspected his mug with a forlorn expression, as if it was responsible for all the sorrows of Arda.

"All right, as you wish. Fili. Let me take you home," and as the blonde faced him Bofur added, "please."

The prince nodded and Bofur quickly paid the bartender and started to maneuver them out of the tavern, then into the street and up towards the Mountain. Fili was quiet, but he allowed to support himself and was helped to move forward without stumbling and falling. Despite the amounts of mugs on that table the prince moved quite steadily and they managed to walk relatively fast.

With Fili's hand on his shoulder, Bofur's heart was making flip-flops. He was debating with himself whether it was vise to talk now or should he wait till morning, so that the younger dwarf would have enough time to recover and think clearly. But soon the toymaker accused himself of searching for ways out and of being the biggest coward to walk under the Mountain, so he cleared his throat and said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No, it is not fine. I am really, really sorry for being such an ass and... and for answering so quickly and for not explaining..."

Fili stopped. The look he gave Bofur was clear and not as intoxicated as the toymaker expected, "Bofur, it's fine. You've told me enough. I've spent the evening trying to drown my heart in ale; I don't need the effects to go to waste." He moved forward on his own, without support.

Bofur hurried after him, "Your heart?" as usual his mouth worked without his brain thinking first. "But all you asked for was a kiss! You didn't ask to be courted or..." he swallowed. Damn, damn, damn!

The prince stumbled and Bofur caught him, "It's all right, I've got you."

As they walked forward, Fili said very softly, "Well, excuse a dwarf for being nervous and asking not the right questions as a result."

Bofur's eyes widened and he kept quiet, thinking to himself all the way back to Erebor, to the royal chambers and right up to Fili's room. There they stopped, and despite previous clarity of movements, the prince was swaying a bit. Bofur told his struggling heart to be quiet and to his hands to stop trembling.

"I'll help you." As Fili began to protest he added more firmly, "I said I'll take care of you, so I will... And not because I'm sorry, but also because I'd like to help. Now, be a good lad and just let me help you."

Miraculously Fili took it all without complaints. In fact, he didn't utter a word as Bofur struggled with his boots, as he was undressed, then as the toymaker brought some water to wash his face and hands, and finally as the prince was tucked into bed. Bofur sat by his side and remembered the time he sat by the same bed but was not sure if the price would wake up at all. He shuddered at the memory. _You are a fool_ , he berated himself. Unable to help it, Bofur smoothed a few hair strands from Fili's forehead.

The prince smiled and mumbled, "You're very kind, Bofur."

"No, I've hurt you. I did not mean to. How is that kind?"

"That's just foolish. But you're kind," were the last words Fili said before falling asleep.

Foolish indeed. But Bofur promised to wait there till morning, to nurse the prince once his hangover hits and to confess his hopeless love, even if it meant getting his own heart broken. After all, the toymaker reasoned, it was not like his heart was much better just yearning for Fili.

 

Some time later Kili crept quietly into the chamber. He found Bofur curled in a chair by his brother's bed. The toymaker stirred and opened his eyes. Kili greeted him, and nodded towards Fili, "How's he?"

"Might be better. Will have a hell of hangover come morning though." Bofur yawned and then turned to face the younger prince. "Lad, I would like to ask you for a favor. I can't leave him, but he will need some medicine, so can you go to Oin and ask him for that wonderful herbal brew he makes just to soothe the effects of a good night's drinking?"

Kili looked at the toymaker sternly, "You are not leaving my brother's side?"

"I can't," Bofur answered honestly.

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"Lad, I wouldn't leave him if platoons of orcs with the dragon leading them marched right into these chambers and tried to force me out."

The archer nodded, "Fine." He smirked, "I'll get him the medicine, he'll need it," and moved out to do just that.

 

In the morning Bofur's spine was loudly protesting at the treatment it got during the night, but it was drowned by the beating of his heart and by the screams in his mid, _Fili's waking up! He's going to_ talk _to me!_

The prince blinked a few times and groaned, covering his face in both hands. The toymaker fussed around him; the remedy Oin made was left on a table by Kili sometime during the night, and Bofur had made a big cup of steaming tea to help along. "There, drink it. It'll bring you back amongst the living in no time," he chirped cheerfully but keeping his voice relatively low so not to aggravate Fili's undoubtedly sensitive hearing this morning. He helped the prince up.

Fili grimaced at the taste but kept quiet. He looked grim, "What are you still doing here?"

"Well, I promised to take care of you, and I don't break my promises easily."

For some reason the prince looked even gloomier, "Did Kili force you to babysit me?"

"What? No, of course not!" And as Fili regarded him critically, Bofur hastily added, "Your brother told me where to find you yesterday night, but he didn't force me and... well... I wanted to help you... I like taking care of you," he finished lamely and grimaced. _Old foolish dwarf, just tell him you love him and be done with it!_ But as there was no sudden rush of courage the toymaker just said, "And now let's get you some breakfast. You'll feel much better afterwards!"

 

They ate in silence, Fili occasionally scowled but color was returning to his face. Bofur was busy squirming in his chair, he forced his knees not to tremble and it was difficult to look at Fili but it was almost impossible to look anywhere else – the prince looked stunning, and a lonesome thought chided Bofur for being a fool in love, and that the prince was nourishing a hangover, and maybe did not actually look his best this morning. Yet the toymaker was edgy and nervous and his heart beat erratically all throughout breakfast.

Once they finished eating Fili put his fork down with a resolutely sounding clink. He lifted his eyes at Bofur and the toymaker couldn't quite catch his breath.

"Bofur, about yesterday..."

"Wait, Fili. First, let me explain." As the prince nodded uncertainly he went on to speak, thought couldn't help himself and paused to ask how Fili was feeling. The other dwarf smiled and waved his concerns away. Bofur took a deep breath, _all right, now or never._

"Fili, at your question yesterday, I... I thought you wanted to... well, that you wanted to have just a good time with somebody, and I reacted without thinking first, I shouldn't have done that, I am so sorry. Whatever you wanted from me, I should have let you know that I'm happy you even look at me and speak to me, that you want to kiss me is unbelievable and amazing! You should know I value your company. You are very dear to me and well..." he trailed off twirling his hat. _That was pathetic._ And all his friends praised his tale-telling skills so highly, where did his eloquence go to now? He risked a glance at Fili.

The prince sat in front of him throughout that little speech without uttering a word. Then he blinked and chuckled, "I'm sorry, Bofur. But you looked so pretty yesterday and I couldn't help it."

Bofur's breath hitched at that, but Fili was not done. The prince got up from the table, walked around it and came to stand in front of the other dwarf, all the while not taking his eyes from him. Bofur couldn't think let alone speak. He gulped and whispered, "Fili, I..." but no words came.

The prince smiled, "Let me try that one more time." He took his hands, "Bofur, I like your smiling eyes and your kind heart, I think I would like to hear you tell wonderful tales and play your flute every evening. I want to braid your hear and I want you to braid mine. I would like your permission to court you."

Bofur's head was swirling and his heart was in his throat ready to burst out, but Fili was looking at him patiently and waiting for his answer. He wet his lips, smiled and managed to croak out, "I would like that, yes. Very much so."

The prince whispered, "May I kiss you now?"

He nodded and stood up so hurriedly that his hat fell, but soft lips where touching his and Bofur couldn't think anymore, couldn't care. After a while Fili pulled away and tried to say something, but Bofur tugged his shirt and pulled him closer to kiss him once again. And then again. And one more time for good measure.

This time he let the prince speak as they broke apart, "Yesterday you ran away from me after I asked the same question," Fili accused him lightly.

Bofur laughed, "Well, my dear Fili, I was a fool yesterday. It was a traditional day for fools to roam free, after all." He sobered up quickly and added more seriously, searching the other's eyes, "I am so sorry I pushed you away. I thought you were not very serious, and, well, I couldn't afford a heartbreak, but I made you suffer instead. I'm sorry."

The prince chuckled and flicked his nose, "Well, I should have been more clear about my intentions, so it's fine... Now kiss me again."

The toymaker was floating and he pressed his lips to Fili. And maybe he was so happy he couldn't help it and pressed Fili to a nearby wall and was nibbling at the prince's neck, delighted at the noises the other was making, when the door busted open and Kili came running inside the camber. The pair of dwarves jumped apart and Bofur thought darkly that the younger Durin prince should learn some manners sometime soon, preferably very soon.

Kili's eyes widened at what he saw and he smirked, "Well, good to see you're over that stupid argument." But then he frowned again and started to pace around the room and talk, weaving his hands in emphasis, "Fili, Thorin is looking for us. I heard Balin was murderous yesterday, the raccoon chewed on some valuable papers or something. He is going to kill us!"

His brother had the time to come to his senses and was observing Kili with an amused look, "What about our alibi? We were at the town of Men yesterday, were we not?"

"But uncle doesn't believe Gimli's words! He said it's our kind of thing to do!" the archer all but wailed.

Bofur snorted, _such drama_. Oh well, he owned the younger Durin prince, besides he was feeling so happy that not even a thousand of Thorins with an army of Balins could scare him now. "Come on, lads. I'll help you sort it out." And honestly, the look of gratitude Fili gave him was worth all that might happen and even more.

When they were exiting the chamber, Bofur being himself added, "If you promise to help me with Bombur's ire, that is."

_\- Fin -_

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm incapable of writing a _not insecure_ Bofur, a Bofur who would be self-confident in certain areas. Oh well, that's how I see him. Hopefully it was more sweet than silly and you liked it.


End file.
